Blade of the Ruined King
by A Noob Writer
Summary: After losing his trusted friend to the Shadow Isles, Lucian must find a way to save him, leading to an unusual alliance. My first fanfiction.
1. Prologue: Sacrifice of a Hero

"Hah!" Kiyan sliced down the final corrupted monster. He sheathed his trusty iron sword and, together with his teammate Lucian, continued on his journey to purge the darkness from the Shadow Isles once and for all. They were almost at the main fortress, the core of the Shadow Isles. Once they were there, they had to take an action to purge the darkness. Neither Kiyan nor Lucian knew what this action was, but they knew they would find out soon enough. Right in front of them, another wave of corrupted creatures charged forward. Kiyan and Lucian exchanged glances before they readied their weapons. Lucian shot a wave of bullets with extreme precision, hitting a whole row of them right between the eyes. When they fell, Kiyan's blade was there to meet them, slicing them in two without remorse. This was their main strategy. Although there were still some left, the two ignored them, rushing into the fortress.

Once they set foot in the gigantic Shadow Isles fortress, before their eyes was a huge hallway in ruins with a throne at the end. "It's as if there was a kingdom here before..." Kiyan muttered. Lucian nodded in agreement. Right then, there was a rumble, and the ground in front of them erupted, and a pyramid of rock formed. At the top was a long sword. Kiyan walked up to examine it. The sword was expertly crafted, with a long blade that had runic patterns engraved on it. The blade itself was slightly curved. "Could that be what we need to do?" Kiyan asked. "Possibly, but please be careful," Lucian warned. Kiyan walked up the rock formation, and grasped the hilt of the sword with both hands. He then slowly pulled the blade out of the rock. There was a bright light as he did so. He then carefully climbed down to Lucian, blade in hand. "I think... we've done it..." Kiyan said as he turned around. The Shadow Isles were slowly reverting back to their previous state of peace. "At last..." Kiyan said before collapsing. "Kiyan! What's wrong?" Lucian rushed to his teammate's side. "Lucian... I feel a dark power inside... Run... I don't think... I can control myself much longer..." Kiyan said to his teammate. Although it pained him to leave his teammate and trusted friend behind, Lucian knew running was the right thing to do. He rushed out of the castle and ran back towards the Institute of War. Before he left the vicinity, he heard Kiyan cry out in pain. He rushed right back into the castle to see Kiyan lying motionless on the ground, and the sword levitating above him with a sinister dark aura surrounding it. "I told you not to come back..." Kiyan gasped before he cried out once more and the sword flew into his hand. Lucian watched as Kiyan got up, holding the cursed blade. Kiyan started to levitate above the ground. He spread his arms and threw the sword into the air. Dark power spiraled out of the blade, and formed around Kiyan, creating a dark suit of armor. The cape on it was torn, and the armor looked like that of a king, except dark and damaged. A final blast emerged and formed a helmet that concealed Kiyan's face. His eyes were glowing red in the helmet. "Leave this place. You are not welcome here..." Kiyan said in a demonic voice. "Who are you and what have you done to Kiyan?!" Lucian questioned. "I am the forgotten ruler of this place. The buried lord. The Ruined King. And you are not to set foot in here. Leave now." The person continued. "Not until you release Kiyan!" Lucian yelled. "If you will be like that... I have no choice but to send you out by force!" He raised his blade and a dark blast shot out of it. Lucian repeatedly fired at the blast, and moved around, but it was like a homing missile, following his path and rapidly catching up. Lucian yelled as the blast hit him, launching him out of the fortress. He crashed onto the hard ground outside. He had lost both his wife and his trusted friend to the Shadow Isles, and wanted his revenge on this monster. However, he knew that to do so... he would have to slay Kiyan...

On that day, Kiyan was lost to the darkness. The blade had possessed him, using him as a vessel to revive one of the most feared warriors in the history of Runeterra...

The Ruined King...


	2. Chapter 1: Unlikely Allies,Similar Goals

**Before this, I need to say this fic's chapters are going to be short. I apologise in advance if I do not upload for a while.**

 **DISCLAIMER** : This is my version of the Thresh lore, not the real one, although there is a reference to the real one.

Thresh floated down the hallway in the Institute's dormitory. Ever since that crusade into the Shadow Isles, Lucian had locked himself in his room and refused to come out. Not that Thresh was worried about him or anything - just that he was already used to the Purifier's incessant rambling to him about his wife, and without the annoying behavior he had come to know and loathe, there just felt like something was missing. Before he knew it, he had reached Lucian's room. "What's wrong, little boy? Come out now. I'm really bored nowadays, you know," Thresh mocked, pretending to care as he knocked on the door. "Go away, Thresh. I don't want you nor need you. My friend has just been taken by the Ruined King. Leave me alone!" Lucian yelled from inside the room.

Thresh stood there, speechless once he heard the mention of "The Ruined King". Memories flooded back into his head of when he was still human, living in the Shadow Isles. Back then, the Shadow Isles were peaceful and there was a lush forest, like now, except there was no corruption at all, and nothing had been destroyed. That was when the Ruined King arrived and took over, destroying and corrupting the Shadow Isles and everything in it using his enchanted demonic blade. Thresh was good back then, and tried to stop him, but the Ruined King had cut him down in one swift strike. When Thresh came to, he was corrupted. He was still human, but his mind had been controlled, turning him into a jailer that delighted in torturing the other innocent people in the Shadow Isles. The families of the people were angry at Thresh, and killed him using his own chains. Thresh thought he had died that day, but found himself revived by the Ruined King as a minion to do his bidding. The spell was not strong enough, though, and Thresh's human side still remained. He hated the Ruined King for corrupting him, and his anger drove him to break free of the curse and attack the one who revived him. He caught the Ruined King off guard, and killed him with his new power. He then took the blade and sealed it away. The contact with the blade had corrupted him, and he carried on with his killing. The corruption was slowly seeping away by the minute, and he was soon no longer corrupted. Although he was stuck in this new form, he no longer had a strong bloodlust. He had no idea the Ruined King would return. Although he and Lucian were sworn enemies, he realised they had the same goal now.

Without hesitation, he grabbed his chain with one claw and smashed it against the door forcefully, breaking it off its hinges and making it fall with a loud bang, startling Lucian. "What do you want?" Lucian questioned, refusing to look at Thresh. Thresh flew over and sat down next to him, telling him his story. "So, I am suggesting that we pair up for this one time. We share a common goal temporarily, so let's get this over with so we can go back to constantly fighting," Thresh said. "Thresh..." Lucian started, surprised. "Fine. If you want to take on the Ruined King by yourself, so be it," Thresh said before turning around and walking towards the doorway. "Wait. We can pair up this once on two conditions." Lucian stopped him. "What are they?" Thresh questioned. "One, you don't take Kiyan's soul." Lucian started. "Alright. I will try to contain myself. What is the second?" Thresh continued. "You buy me a new door," Lucian joked. "I have a demand of my own. You let me kill the Ruined King," Thresh told Lucian. "Alright. Then it's settled. We leave first thing tomorrow. Out you go now," Lucian agreed.

Thresh walked out of the door. He could not believe he just suggested an alliance with his sworn enemy, and said sworn enemy agreed. Maybe this was the start of a new partnership.


	3. Chapter 2: The First Confrontation

The next morning, befire the sun even appeared in the horizon, Thresh and Lucian were already trekking to the ruined fortress. There were no monsters in the Shadow Isles, unlike last time, giving it a calm but eerie aura. The area around them looked peaceful, but there was a chill in the air that said otherwise. They kept slowly making their way through the Shadow Isles until the fortress came into sight. "There it is..." Thresh gestured. "Yes. That is where we confront the Ruined King. Once we enter, there is no turning back. Are you ready?" Lucian questioned, readying his dual pistols. "As I'll ever be." The duo then continued towards the fortress only to find that it had been completely transformed since last time. There were walls surrounding it with archer towers positioned at the corners, and the broken gate had been repaired. A moat that had a dark aura surrounded the fortress. Thresh threw a hook at the gate and pulled. Lucian grabbed the chain and helped, and they eventually pulled down the gates and entered the fortress to see the Ruined King inside, sitting on his throne. "I've been expecting you. I'm so glad you made it back." He taunted. "We're here to dethrone you, and nothing is going to stop-" Lucian started before the ground below them started to shake and crumble beneath their feet. Lucian fell into a hole and Thresh grabbed him to pull him out, but the ground below Thresh was unstable and crumbled, too. The duo plunged down into the darkness beneath the fortress.

Lucian and Thresh crashed down on a hard stone floor. "Where... are we?" Thresh started. "This is some kind of dungeon..." Lucian replied, shooting at a wall with one gun and lighting a torch. He picked up the torch and proceeded. "And where do you think you're going?" A deep voice sounded. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Lucian demanded. "As you wish. Hahahahaha!" The voice chuckled maniacally as a masked figure in a jester outfit holding dual shivs appeared out of nowhere. Then, another identical one appeared. They kept on multiplying until they completely surrounded Lucian and Thresh. "Stay back!" Lucian yelled, brandishing his torch. "You come closer, I throw this torch at you, and we all go up in flames!" He threatened. "Well then, I'll just have to kill you before you get the chance!" The jester cackled before disappearing once more, the clones disappearing with him. He reappeared behind Lucian and was about to slit his throat when Thresh threw a hook around his neck. "Damn you!" The jester yelled as he threw a jack-in-the-box at Thresh. It opened and started to shoot blasts. Lucian quickly countered with shots from his pistols before shooting the jester. The jester disappeared to dodge the attack and reappeared behind Thresh. Without even thinking, Lucian pulled out his pistols and started rapid-firing waves of bullets at him. The jester just exploded, damaging Thresh before reappearing and laughing. Thresh threw a hook and landed it, pulling himself to the jester and trapping him in The Box. The jester disappeared and tried to escape but Thresh landed a blind Flay and pushed him back in. Lucian dashed around, firing wave after wave of bullets at the jester only to have him disappear and reappear, cutting Lucian with one knife and launching his pistols out of his hands with the other. Lucian winced in pain and rushed to grab his weapons only to have the jester stop him. Thresh landed a hook and pulled the knives out of the jester's hands, using them to keep him in place. "You might have the advantage now... but how will you fare when outnumbered?" The jester laughed as he multiplied once more. Lucian started to spin around and repeatedly fire shots, destroying a wave of the clones. Thresh landed another flay and defeated a group of them. "Your clones are so weak. How fitting of yourself," Thresh taunted. The jester was angered by this statement and disappeared again, reappearing behind Lucian. "Die already!" The jester yelled as he readied a knife only to be intercepted by a blast to the face, sending him back. "Don't think you've won... None defeat Shaco. NONE!" The jester yelled before disappearing again. "He's gone... for now." Thresh stated. "Then let's proceed. We need to find a way out." Lucian gestured, and the two continued through the unknown dungeon.

 **I'm back! Sorry for the delay.**


End file.
